


Waking Up to Do it Again

by Yes_it_Really_is_Feeney



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Codywan Week, Idiots in Love, M/M, Technically Obi-wan died, Time Travel, but he got better, wake up in the past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26018701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yes_it_Really_is_Feeney/pseuds/Yes_it_Really_is_Feeney
Summary: Both Cody and Obi-Wan die and wake up just before their first meeting on Kamino just before the clone wars start.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 198





	Waking Up to Do it Again

**Author's Note:**

> this is a one shoot. it is a long one but I have nothing more to give to make a second chapter. the translations are at the end.

The first time Cody see Obi-Wan again all he wants to do is beg for forgiveness. This is his Jetii*, his general standing in front of him alive again when the last time he saw the man Cody had ordered him killed. Not only that, Cody relayed the order that got ALL of the generals killed. He is the reason that the empire rose. And after he was there as more orders were given, as more innocents people were gunned down in the name of that empire. A few mornings ago, when he woke up he thought that everything he remembered was a dream. For the first time in years he was Cody not CC-2224 and there was no aches and pain from wakening up. He saw brothers that he knew were dead and yet they were here with him. For a wild moment, the thought that maybe he had joined them maybe he had finally taab'echaaj'la* and he could rest. Then he saw the Kaminos and started to think otherwise. 

There was no way that those demagolka* would be in any after life for the Vod*. So maybe it was all a bad dream, but the more he thought about it the more he realized that there was too much detail for it to be a nightmare. That whole first day he prayed for that future he had lived to be a bad dream, the second day he woke up still remembering a future that hasn't happened, he fought to keep himself from eating a blaster. All the atrocities he had committed, all the orders he had followed haunted him. The worse one being his general falling off a cliff as his voice call out to blast him. He was lucky that there was no battle training today as he was off his game.

Being order to a briefing room with some of the other command clones so that they could meet an important visitor had never happened before and seeing his Obi-Wan walk into the room it took all of the strength that he had not to buckle right there and beg for his general to forgive him. Hearing that Obi-Wan would like some questions about their training and that the Kamino’s can leave him after all he is perfectly safe with them and “Please my questions could take some time and I have taken up so much of your already. I'm sure that once I have spoken with them that one of these clones could show me back to your office.” It took a few more minutes to get the longneck to agree but they finally do and now Obi-Wan is alone with him and his brothers.

Obi Wan had woken up in his transport. For long minutes he wasn't sure where he was. The last thing he remembered was seeing Luke and Leia run back to that smuggler ship as he was taunting Vader. That was the only thing he really had left. His brother was lost to him, his sister in law was dead, the only thing he had left was protecting the two children he considered his niece and nephew. Trusting himself to the force and knowing that the Twins were safe he felt Vader strike his final blow. So, it was with great surprise that Obi-Wan woke up in his one man fighter with the hyperspace ring attached and currently in hyperspace. It took him asking R4where they were headed for him to realize where he was not just where but when. Time travel was something that had never crossed his mind. If he wasn’t currently experiencing it, he would’ve thought that he was having some type of hallucination, but long experience had taught him that his mind had no reason to try to protect him. He only had a few hours to try to figure out what he was going to do if he was going to change anything.  
Who is he joking of course he was going to try to change things. He had the chance to save everyone. All of his fellow Jedi who die in that damn arena, all of the clones who have no choice but to fight this war, even the Sith. The real question is how does he do it? The easiest thing to do would be to say that he found the Army that had been commissioned by the Sith. It’s either that or surprise the so-called Emperor and stabbed him in the face. How much Obi-Wan would like to do the second he realizes that during the first is probably a smarter idea. Although the question becomes what anyone even believe him that the Sith still exist they didn’t 10 years ago when he killed Darth Maul. Said that he was imagining things and then it was just a darksider he had fought. 

Using his time wisely he dug at his pad and started to type out a rough timeline and everything he could remember. After the clone wars things get hazy due to the fact that he was in the middle of the desert on Tatooine, but he still has a rough idea of some of the things that were going on in the universe. He knows that R4 has been confused over his reactions to everything, and his demands for certain galactic information that most jedi probably wouldn’t care about but now that he has the time and the resources there are some things about the war that just bugged him enough to want answers. He also put together all of the information he remembers or has found out about the clone and compiled all of it into a data file which was set to be sent the moment he landed. The first change he’s going to try making his not winding up in that damn arena. The upside to that is he won’t be beaten, electrocuted, or tortured either.

His meeting with the Prime Minister goes as well as he can remember it. He still BSs his way through the entire thing but now he realizes the just how precarious situation they really are in. After the war Kamino had been ravaged and few of the cloners had survived. In fact, only a small group of them did and they were used to clone the inferior copies who became the storm troopers. In a way it was a blessing between the loss of Jango’s genetics and the way the troopers were treated after the Emperor came into power few of the men actually lasted any length of time in the Emperor’s hands. By the time of Obi-Wan died about 97% of the storm troopers were either clones from the new genetic source or headstrong or desperate young men and women plucked from planets and systems all over the galaxy.

Taking a chance when he notices the force nudging him in a particular direction Obi-Wan when made a change between then and now and asked if there’s any chance to speak with some of the clones themselves. Maybe some of the oldest or the command group after all he wasn’t informed of what type of training they were receiving. Consequently, he was unsure of what clones would fit best with what Jedi, or if any specialty training would be required to allow certain clones to work with certain Jedi. Thankfully Tau We seem to accept that excuse and informed him that she would happily gather together a group of some of their next command clones for him to examine. It takes some of his notable diplomatic skill to negotiate being left with the gathered clones, but he managed to insinuate her time was much too important to wait on him and she finally agreed to leave them. Turning he faced the men who were identical and looks yet so different in the force. And shining brighter than all the others is Cody, his Cody was always such a bright light. The men are looking at him with blank faces and as two of them shuffle a little he sees his beloved commander behind them.

All Obi-Wan wants to do is preform cetar* at Cody’s feet and say “Ni ceta*” over and over while offering his throat. Not even caring that he would confuse the clones and even the Kamino. All he wants to do is beg for forgiveness and the truth on what he did wrong. If Cody would shoot him it had to be something but Obi-wan never knew what. 

In a hesitant voice Obi-Wan asks “Do any of you recognize me? Not as a Jedi but as who I am?” A part of in hopes that someone will give him an affirmative, and even smaller part hopes that that affirmative will come from his beloved Cody. The only reason he hasn’t broken yet he thinks because for all he’s trying to hide it Cody recognizes him. None of the others do but there is something there that tells him that Cody does which means that he’s not alone.

“What the kriff is going on cyar'ika*?” Cody says stumbling forward pulling Obi-Wan into a gentle Keldabe Kiss. “How is this happening and why are you here? You know what we are programed to do and until the chip comes out, we are a danger to every single force user out there. It will make us shoot our generals and the verd'ika* commanders. Please cyare* you need to leave and make sure we will never be a danger to anyone. Once those chips go active, we are no longer us, we’re just droids. The only thought that most of us will have is good soldiers follow orders.”

“O Cody is that what happened? I never knew.” He is clutching Cody tightly, unwilling to let the armor the other wore get in the way of holding on to the clone. “I woke up this morning in the hyperspace lane a few hours out from here. I have already sent info on to the jedi counsel on what is going on here but I have not sent any on Geonosis so no one should go there which means the clone wars shouldn’t kick off.”

Pulling out of the embrace with a great deal of reluctance Cody then turns serious. “Sir I saw the temple footage, even after you take the dam chip out of my head I dont know if I can keep myself from shooting Vader. Yes, I know who he is. Hell, if you put me within a parsec of him, Krell, Dooku, Offee, or quite a few others I honestly dont know what I would do.” Here he turns to his brothers “Before you all say in nuts, I can prove it. General my brothers here in the room what are their names?”

Pointing at them one at a time Obi-Wan calls out “Cody, Ponds, Wolffe, Fox, Bly, Thorn, Appo. Do you want me to keep going? I can rattle off some of the CT and Medics next.” Turning back to Cody “those who are or might fall are not my concern the Emperor is. Right now I don’t know a single member of the counsel or order that can beat him in a fight. As for Anakin I sent him a message that I has a friend who is knowledgeable in vision and dreams send me more info about his and that if he is still dreaming about his mother’s death he might go see if there is something wrong. And the fact that Tatooine had hidden the senator before so if they are discreet everything should be fine. But that is neither here nor there right now. What do we do about the Kamino’s and Jango Fett? For the former I have no idea except doing all I can to get the full truth out of them about you clones and who really ordered you. The latter I wish to keep alive, if for no other reason that he is a decent influence on Boba.” Obi-Wan trailed off lost in thought as if he hadn't turned the world upside down for Cody’s brothers. The more the two of them talk together the more Cody’s brothers believe that what they are saying is the truth.

The fact that Obi-Wan knows their names not their numbers is a huge deciding factor. Usually only a fellow brother knows the clones name instead of their number, and even then, they are never used in front of anyone except their fellow clones. The fact that he knows about Boba is what really nails it down that he is speaking the truth. Boba is one of the best kept secrets Prime has. No one should know who Boba is and yet here is Obi-Wan, a Jedi, casually speaking his name.

“This is going to take careful planning. The war we might not be able to stop unless I can manage to flip Dooku or somehow find out that the Chancellor is not who he says he is or if I can find some info that would let me expose him and if not that then arrest him. If I can get him to act out in such a way that proves he is a Sith then maybe I can kill. But the plan I originally had is not going to work anymore.”

“What was your original plan sir?” Cody asked in a slightly exasperated tone. He knows his general, his Jetii, the man has no self-preservation. Don’t get him wrong Obi-Wan eats and sleeps like he should after all he knows he needs to take care of himself to take care of his men. But sometimes some of the plans Obi-Wan comes up with can be dangerous to his health. Like it never sunk in that Obi-Wan’s personal safety is important. Personally, Cody blames Obi’s former master and the fact that he took on Anakin as a padawan straight after making knight. 

“Obi-Wan, Cody I know I have told you more than once that it is Obi-Wan. My original plan was to verbally back him into a corner and get him to attack me while I had a holo-cam broadcasting the whole thing live. I probably wouldn’t have survived but at least the information would have gotten out. But with you here then I have to think of something different.”

Cody growls at that typical plan for his self-sacrificing cyare. Cody knows that if he hadn’t been here that Obi-Wan would’ve gone through with his original plan and died for it. All he can do is think the little force gods and he is here to write some type of backup and common sense to his beloved. Thinking of how self-sacrificing his general really is asked the question that he both does and does not want to know the answer to.

“Sir, I… Cyar’ika how did you die? I never find out all I know is one day it passed my desk that the warrant out for you have been close. So, I just, I need to know.” Cody manages to stutter the question out both not wanting to know and yet begging for the answer.

“I lasted 19 years. Padme had twins within days the Temple falling. Her daughter was adopted by Bail and his wife, her son I took to her brother-in-law and his wife. Then I stayed to watch over the boy. Not that I ever really got that close to watch over him his uncle didn’t like me much. When her daughter wound up in the hands of the Empire trying to get a message to me, I have to go and get her. Her son had found me and he brought two old dried friends with him, realizing how much they be worth to the Empire I commented on it and wound up sending the boy back to his family’s farm to find out that they were now you know what Empire does to rebels. With no family left the boy came with me and we tried to get to his sister not that he knew she was his sister, or that he even had one. They managed to get her out of the detention block, but Vader had caught up to us. I used myself as a distraction to let the twins get away. Vader wound up killing me. And you Cody, how did you…?”

Obi-Wan swallows hard is that he can’t even bring himself to talk about the idea of Cody dying. There is an odd look in Obi-Wan’s eyes as he glances at Cody. Just like Cody he does and does not want this precious information.

“They had me on backwater planet in the outer rim I don’t even remember the name of it anymore. I don’t know what we were even supposed to be doing there the general populace was pacified. The mining that was being done on planet was done by machinery there was no people there, there was no reason for us to be there. I’m pretty sure it’s where they just sent all the old clones, the ones that didn’t die in the wars. I guess I got lucky I was one of the ones that ended up as a slave, I know that’s were some of my brothers ended. This is probably about two years after the Death Star blew. Our offices were in the mine shafts itself and that rebels decided to collapse the shafts, all of them not just the active ones. Me and about 60 of my brothers died from rocks or suffocating. At least it was quick.” 

The two of them just quietly stare at each other absorbing all of the information that is just been given. Surrounded by his brothers and with his general in front of them Cody felt comfortable to let down his guard enough to give out the information. Not realizing that he was shocking his brothers to the core as he casually mentioned their deaths. 

“Did you ever hear about any of the others? Any of the other Jedi or clones?” Obi-Wan asks Cody in a quiet voice.

“Asoka supposedly died five years or so before the Death Star blew up. I say supposedly due to the fact that she went into a fight with Vader and was never seen again but he didn't gloat about killing her to the Emperor like he usually did when he killed a Jedi. Rex was supposedly with her. He managed to get Wolffe and Gregor out of the Empire. I’m pretty sure it was a problem with their chips as reports say they apparently were acting off shortly before they disappeared.” Here Cody turns and looks at all of his brothers, “I’m putting this out now. If we are not able to change things and the Empire rises again I’m expecting any of you who managed to get out alive to hunt me down and put a blaster bolt through me. I’m telling you right now I would rather be dead then be CC–2224 ever again. I want your word you will do everything in your power to stop me.”

Cody has a look on his face that none of his brothers had ever seen before. It is a mixture of remorse, anger, and desperation. All in the room think about everything that has been said by the two men and come to the realization that just like their brother none of them want to be a glorified drone. Meeting each other’s eyes they all make the silent promise both Cody and to each other. If it ever becomes a situation where the chips activate all of them promised to do their very best to kill their brothers rather than leave them behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Jetii: Jedi  
> taab'echaaj'la: deceased, passed on (lit: marched far away)  
> demagolka: someone who commits atrocities, a real-life monster, a war criminal - from the notorious Mandalorian scientist of the Old Republic, Demagol, known for his experiments on children, and a figure of hate and dread in the Mando psyche  
> Vod: Brother  
> Cetar: kneel in submission (from boot - as in licking someone's boots)  
> Ne Cita: I am sorry (lit: I kneel) grovelling apology, rare  
> Cyar'ika: darling, sweetheart  
> Keldabe Kiss: usually a gentle meeting of foreheads as a way to ‘share breath’ (usually done while both are in armor and helmets)  
> Verd’ika: private (rank) Can be used affectionately, often to a child; *little soldier* - context is critical.  
> Cyare: Beloved
> 
> like I said this is a one chap and done unless lightning strikes and changes that fact. If anyone wants to take what i have written and run feel free just let me know so I can read it. also I dont have a beta so if you notice any mistakes please let me know so I can fix them.


End file.
